Blue Bookmark
by xWinter.Sky
Summary: RoxasXNamine- A collection of drabbles and oneshots. "It was in spring." Roxas would say, "...it's our secret."
1. 1 When Spring Comes Around

My first go at drabbles and one-shots with one of my favorite couples :)

Reviews are very much welcome

* * *

><p><strong>1. When spring comes around<strong>

There were rumors about her.

About that girl with wide blue eyes that could make anyone melt if you stared at her for too long. Though, you would never think that this girl with blond hair pulled over her shoulder could be the center of all these rumors.

She was so quiet and rarely smiled.

"You know," the rumors would start, "She's Roxas-senpai's girlfriend."

The girls would gasp and start to chat among themselves. Their mouths covered by their hands and their eyes would dart to the window where the certain blond girl was sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

They just couldn't believe such a thing.

There was such a big gap betwen the reputation of the quiet girl and Roxas-senpai.

Roxas was the star of the school's soccer team. He sat in the back of the classroom, his book standing up, blocking the view of the teacher as he snored away unnoticed. His hair always seemed to be in perfect,unmoving spikes. His twin, Sora, was the same about his hair. The girls imagined the twins getting up early to put on bottle after bottle of hair gel. The twins would just laugh at their theries.

"It's nothing special." The twins would say.

Roxas was so outgoing, the same as his twin. He loved to laugh and make jokes. He held his trademark, boyish grin with azure eyes that reminded many of a clear ocean. He would walk with a certain elegance and refreshing air that would make many stop and stare. Roxas was just Roxas. He was his own.

And then, there was Namine.

No one knew how they met. Or even how they began to talk.

"It was in spring." Roxas would say, "...it's our secret."

His friends never tried to pry into their friend's affairs. Afterall, they though that he seemed happier. His mind would drift off somewhere during lessons, with his pencil still in hand, his cheeks flushed slightly. His twin would tease him but Roxas would only shrug.

His fellow peers would spot him run out his classroom and dash up stairs. He was heading to the third floor library. It was usually empty since it was easier to get to the one on the main floor. But they all noticed the smile he wore as he ran through the hallways.

"He's going to see her." Sora would say.

Right, he was going to see Namine.

Some girls would scowl at that name. She had taken 'their' Roxas-senpai. Namine could sometimes be seen through the window of the library on the third floor. Her eyes would be staring into the pages of a novel. Namine had her own spot in that library among all the smooth wooden tables she chose the one in the back.

To them there was nothing extraordinary about her. She was plain their eyes. In the hallways, namine would walk cradling a few novels against her chest and her bright eyes staring ahead.

"How could Roxas-senpai choose her?" They would ask,

But Roxas would carry that special smile as he ran up all those steps just to meet her. The door would slide open and he would be panting quietly. Namine would look up as his footsteps approached. She knew the sound of his footsteps, she could point them out in crowd.

Roxas would wipe his forehead and grin, "Hey, Namine."

Her lips would turn into a small gentle smile.

And he would pull out a chair across from her and take a seat, "What'cha reading?"

He would lay his chin on the palm of his hand as he listened to every word she'd say. His eyes would soften in a warm, loving glance. It was only for her.

The girls would spot them at sunset walking close together as they left the school. Roxas was saying something into her ear. They noticed the way she lifted her hand to hide her giggle and his eyes would go wide and he'd laugh along with her.

"That's Roxas-senpai's girlfriend." One would say.

And his hand would reach out. Without saying a word, Namime would entertwine her fingers with his.

"It was in spring." Roxas had said. And there was something special in his eyes. He wouldn't look into the eyes of the person who'd asked, he'd be staring out the window and the warm, gentle breeze would run through his hair. His lips would curve into a smile.

* * *

><p>This one was surprisingly easy to write.<p>

I've had this story in mind for a while now.

How did the readers like it?

:)


	2. 2 The Distance between You & ME

**2. The distance between you and me.**

Roxas didn't mind the silence.

He sat across from Namine in their usual spot in the back of the library on the third floor of their school. He watched as namine's bright, blue eyes moved from left to right as she read the pages of her book.

He was supposed to be studying for his math test in the afternoon. But he continued to stare at the girl across from him, his pencil still at hand and his notebook open with notes. The window next to them was slighlty open, letting in a calm, warm breeze from outside.

His mouth twitched a bit. He wanted to talk to her. About anything, he just wanted to hear her voice. Like windchimes in summer.

Her eyes looked up at him, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

She conciously lifted her hand to wipe away something that wasn't even there.

Roxas chuckled, "No, you're perfect."

She smiled, "Then, why aren't you studying?"

He glanced down at his unused notes and sighed, "I can't seem to concentrate."

Her thin eyebrow rose slightly, "Why?"

"I wanna talk to my girlfriend." He said staring right into her eyes. His lips turned into a wistful smile.

Her cheeks flushed and she tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear, "O-oh."

She was just a few inches across from him. That's all. He could reach out and hold her hand. _He_ could be the one tucking her hair behind her ear. But he stayed put and settled with just staring at her.

She smiled at him and reached out her small hand, leaving her palm up as her eyes returned to the novel that sat on the table. His eyes widened slightly, she was never this forward, and a small blush crept onto his face and he smiled wider. He reached out his hand and held hers.

And that's how Roxas was able to study for his test. His left hand held hers while he used his right to study and turn the pages.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

So?

I hope you all liked it. It's a companion to the first chapter

**& Please Review :D**


End file.
